


Forgive me, Cas. I've been naughty

by xxxholicmaniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Castiel/Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Contractor!Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Priest!Cas, Slow Burn, but you already know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxholicmaniac/pseuds/xxxholicmaniac
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post I couldn't find.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forgive me, Cas. I've been naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you!
> 
> Let me know if you like what you read!
> 
> ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write this in chronological order. Let's see if I can do that!

He walks out of the Gas-n-sip to find some random dude creeping up on Baby. He slowly makes his way to her, trying to assess the situation. He gets closer and: A) dude's not creeping as much as admiring her, clearly impressed with what he's seeing; and B) he's hot. So, maybe he's just a fan of the classics, right? No reasons to be wary about it. But then the hot guy leans closer and sniffs? _Sniffs_ her? _What_?

"Why are you smelling my car?" 

The hot guy jumps, a bit startled, but looks at him unabashed and wow, wow, _wow_. Baby blues. _Damn_.

"Carnauba wax, right?"

Double damn. He even sounds hot. 

"Yeah. Chemical guys."

He nods and goes on: "Original paint?"

"Tricky question. Original paint, but fairly recent paint job."

Hot weirdo hums appreciatively, still nodding. 

"Looks like... frozen in time. Beautiful." He grins broadly at him and _ooof_. 

"Wanna take a peep under the hood?" His eyes go wider and brighter.

"You don't mind?"

Dean _tsks_ and waves his hand in a _c'mon_ gesture. Hot guy makes his way to the front and Dean pops open the hood.

"OK, walk me through it," he asks rubbing his hands. _Shit_. He's adorable.

"Chevy Impala. 1967. V8, 327 four-barrel, 275 horses."

"Is that an Edelbrock?"

Oh my God. Oh. My. _God_. Do not pop a boner. Do not. Sweet Lord. 

"Yep. 1406."

"Pressure regulator?"

"A Holley. The throttle shaft leaks after some time, so..."

No sexual puns, for the love of Chewbacca.

"Oh, I see. But not that bad, right?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"Like I said, _beautiful._ It's like someone just was zap it here straight outta the ensemble line. You must be truly proud."

Dean nods with a small huff.

"I'm Dean, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Castiel."

Castiel. Gorgeous hands. Strong grip. Holy mother. 

"So, cars, huh?" Dean casually looks around, trying to figure out which one is his.

"Well, yes. But, also, machines in general."

“Tell me you're not driving that Prius over there.”

"Oh, no. No, I don't drive. Cars, I don't drive cars. I find them uhm, confining? I'm a little claustrophobic."

"So how do you go places?"

Castiel turns around to point to the side of the parking lot, where a huge tree casts a shadow over a picnic table. Next to the table, a gorgeous motorcycle. 

"You're a biker!" This guy just keeps getting better and sexier.

"Let's say I own a bike and leave it at that," he makes a scrunchy face.

"I think that's the meaning of the term." If the term encompasses being a hot guy with messy, wild hair in a neat leather jacket, tight jeans, overall bad boy look, Charlie Hunnam has nothing on you, I hope you have cool tattoos, maybe not a shady past, but, whatever, did he mention hot? Biker, yes. Castiel looks like a biker. And Dean is staring. More like ogling, shit. He's suddenly hot. And bothered.

"I mean, I have to compromise on the general look," he chuckles and goes for his back pocket.

Please, take out your phone. Please. Nope. Cigarettes case? Who the hell carries a cigarette case nowadays?

"You mean you don't own a bright blue Hawaiian shirt with pineapples on it?"

Castiel pads his pockets and chuckles again. 

"Actually, I do have a flamingo shirt but I can't wear it within 20 feet from the bike. Otherwise, she won't start."

It's time for Dean to laugh. 

"Here," he takes the Zippo out of his pocket and offers it to him.

"Oh, thanks. I just keep losing them," he leans closer and Dean has to swallow hard before flicking the damn thing. Cas, he's gonna call him Cas, puts his hands around Dean's to shelter the flame against the breeze even when it's unnecessary.

"You want one?" 

"Sure," he hasn't smoke in a while, but what the hell.

"I roll them myself, I hope you don't mind. Regular ones have way too much stuff in them," he takes one out with slim fingers, lights it up with his own, and hands it to him. Dean takes a draft and tries to look away.

"So, tell me about your baby," let's get this conversation back on track and away from Cas’s pink chapped lips sucking gently that cigarette. "Besides her understandable fashion commitment."

"Well, she's a T140D Bonneville 750 Special. 1979. 744cc. Vertical twin."

"Let me guess... 100/110 MPH?"

"Yes!" He almost chirps. "I call her Bunny."

Dean laughs and runs a hand over his face.

"She certainly looks like a pretty fast bunny."

"We can take things slow," he even sounds a little flirty. _Damn_.

"Sure you can. Not so sure you do though."

Cas makes this adorable guilty face.

"Yeah, thought so," Dean huffs.

"Are you from around here?" He sounds serious all of the sudden.

"Yeah, Lawrence," he points East.

Cas wheezes and shakes his head.

"What?" 

"Are you by any chance a mechanic?"

"You need one?"

"Yes, nothing urgent though. Just a routine check-up. Bunny has been hibernating for a while."

Dean goes for his wallet.

"Well then you should talk to Bobby," he takes Bobby's business card out of his wallet. "He's the one who takes care of Baby."

"So he has your vote of confidence."

"Absolutely. He's a miracle worker."

"Oh really? How so?"

"I got hit by a semi a few years back."

His eyes go wider.

"Yeah, nasty business. Anyways, Baby was in really bad shape. Looked like a freaking pretzel. And look at her now, right? Wait, let me show you," he goes around to the driver’s door. He puts the key in the ignition, very aware of Castiel's eyes on him. When Baby purrs to life, so does he. But now he's just showing off.

He climbs out of the car and Cas closes the hood gently. He even pats her lightly.

"Wow. I get what you mean," he sounds equally pleased and impressed. "Definitely more than just a pretty face," he mutters to the car. Then he turns to look at him with a concerned frown.

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" Dean's taken aback for a second.

"How bad was it?" 

"What now?"

"The accident."

"Oh, right. Uhm. I had a couple of surgeries -he pats his left knee-. Still kinda bothers me when it rains. And I have a wicked scar over here," he gestures to the left side of his torso. "But other than that, I'd say I was pretty damn lucky."

"That's good. Really good," Cas sighs, relieved. "And thank you for the info, Dean. I'll make sure to visit Bobby."

Fuck. The way he keeps saying his name. Fuck.

"You're welcome, Cas. So, are we gonna be neighbors by any chance?"

"I hope so. I'm heading over to Kansas City in order to figure that out."

"So business?"

He squints, confused for a second.

"Uh-huh. I think I'll probably be transferred to St. John's."

"Oh, cool," so Cas is a teacher. Mmm.

"You attend St. John's?"

"Nah, Montessori. But I heard it's cool," he shrugs. As cool as Catholic schools go. As cool as schools go. He's definitely asking the wrong Winchester. Cas squints and nods, like he's taking mental notes.

"I guess I'll have to see it on my own then," he chews the inside of his cheek and takes another draft, deep in thought. 

"Maybe you could show me around, you know? Help me get to know the neighborhood?" 

"I could do that," Dean has to bite his tongue to stop embarrassing himself. But his excitement must show anyway because he can feel himself grinning like a fool. This looks like something very close to fate. What are the odds, right? Cas looks like the whole package. He's excited about the idea of getting to know him. Especially in the biblical sense. His phone buzzes in his inside pocket and suddenly he remembers. Sammy. He needs to wrap this up and meet him at the site. He was already late before this gift from Heaven felt over his lap.

"Well, Cas, it's been a pleasure. But I'm actually running late to meet my brother."

"Oh, yes!" He checks his watch. "And I need to get back on the road."

"Like you need an excuse to rush," Dean mutters and Cas laughs with his whole body.

"For the record, we are very respectful about speed limits," he says and then leans closer. "Most of the times, at least," he adds in a whisper and Dean almost drops his cigarette. There's a split second when the air between them almost crack, charged with energy, just like that moment before a summer storm. At least that's what Dean would tell himself later. And yes, pretty corny. But, whatever.

"So... Is this a good moment to ask for your number?"

Cas looks surprised, confused, and then embarrassed. He even blushes.

"I'll tell you what, Dean," he hums. "Taking into account that we are very likely going to be neighbors, I'll give you my number next time you drop by St. John's."

Why would he visit him at his workplace? It's more likely they bump into each other shopping for groceries than... Oh. _Oh_.

"Dude, I can take a hint," he huffs.

Cas squints harder and then laughs.

"You're funny, Dean," he takes one last drag and stomps on the butt. Then he picks it up in one smooth motion.

"I hope to see you soon," he sorta chimes before turning around and swaging back to his bike. Dean just watches him, like in a trance. Cas throws the cigarette in a bin near the table. Then picks up the helmet and the backpack he left on top of his bike. He procures a pair of sunglasses from the inside of his leather jacket, adjusts his black and white scarf, and then swings his leg over the seat. With a strong kick, Bunny roars out of her slumber. She might not be a big girl like Baby, but she sounds feisty. Cas waves him before leaving the parking lot like a badass mother fucker.


End file.
